


To Please The Khaleesi

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys wants to spank Irri. Irri doesn't want to be spanked, but she can't say no to the khaleesi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Please The Khaleesi

Irri knew it displeased the khaleesi to see slaves in Meereen again. "They sold themselves, khaleesi," she reminded her.

"I know." Daenerys sighed. "What kind of queen am I, when my people are driven to sell themselves into slavery?"

"You are a great Queen," Jhiqui told her, but Irri could tell the khaleesi was not reassured.

A slave brought a platter of candied fruits and Irri selected some for the khaleesi, but she would not eat. Irri nibbled at the food herself. The khaleesi did not like the wealthy businessmen of the city and she had not wanted to attend this party. Her advisors had talked her into it. Irri didn't understand that. If she was the khaleesi, she would not allow anyone to convince her to do things she didn't want to do.

The dancing girls went away and a new entertainment began. Daenerys leaned forward in alarm and disapproval. "What has that slave done? Why is she being punished?"

Irri exchanged a bewildered look with Jhiqui as she answered the khaleesi. "She has done nothing. She is being punished for the pleasure of yourself and the other honored guests."

Daenerys settled back on her pile of pillows. Her disgusted look was gradually replaced by a look of curiosity and then arousal. "She seems to be enjoying it," she observed.

"Some do, khaleesi," Jhiqui said.

Later that night, after Irri and Jhiqui had helped the khaleesi bathe, she sent Jhiqui away. Irri knew Jhiqui would spend the night with the khaleesi's bloodrider Rakharo. The khaleesi knew, too, and she approved, though Irri sensed that it also made her more aware of her own loneliness.

"Irri," the khaleesi said.

Irri knew what she wanted. She touched her breast and leaned to kiss her. But Daenerys stopped her. "I'd like to spank you," she said.

Irri did not want to be spanked. But it was her duty to please the khaleesi. She crouched on her hands and knees and raised her buttocks so the khaleesi could do what she wanted. The first blow was light, hesitant. The khaleesi struck her again, a little harder this time.

At first Irri bit back her cries. Then it occurred to her that the khaleesi might enjoy hearing them. "Ah." Her cries alternated with the smack of the khaleesi's palm hitting her buttocks. "Ow," she voiced, as Daenerys struck her particularly hard.

"I'm sorry." Daenerys gently smoothed her hand over the flesh she'd abused. She kissed Irri there. "I'm sorry."

"You should not apologize, khaleesi."

"You're not my slave, Irri."

The khaleesi had told her before that she was not a slave anymore, but it made little difference to Irri. She could not imagine doing anything but serving the Mother of Dragons. "I am yours, khaleesi," Irri insisted. "If it pleases you to punish me, I will endure it."

Daenerys sighed softly. Then she slapped Irri's buttocks again.


End file.
